<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Bad Dream by M_E_Lover, oddgit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296035">Just a Bad Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover'>M_E_Lover</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit'>oddgit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nightmares, dream fic, sleepytime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Spooky little fic for Halloween from M_E_Lover and I!! Hope everyone stays safe and has a good holiday!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Bad Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spooky little fic for Halloween from M_E_Lover and I!! Hope everyone stays safe and has a good holiday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s back!” Harold exclaimed anxiously.</p><p>“Who’s back, Finch?” John shook him by the shoulders carefully, Harold was panicked. “Who?”</p><p>Harold looked at him in mute shock, unable to utter another word.</p><p>John heard a sound behind him that he likened to a body being dragged along the floor. He felt a chill run up his spine as he watched Harold’s eyes track whatever had made the noise and released him from his firm grip. He could practically feel his gun vibrating against his lower back but was careful not to make any sudden moves.</p><p>“Yes, Harold, it’s true so get used to it.” Someone hissed while Finch stared numbly.</p><p>Reese turned and saw a dark human figure hovering just above the floor. The entity was faceless, and had a dark cloak shrouding what should have been his body, he was somehow familiar.</p><p>"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way…" The being rasped threateningly. Raising a hand, the cloak fell away slightly to reveal a boney white finger pointing at Finch. When Harold didn't respond, just continued to gaze at the figure in bewilderment, the hand turned, tightening in to a fist and suddenly, Harold couldn't breathe. He was struggling for air, gasping and fighting as hard as he could.</p><p>"Hey!" John yelled, trying to distract the being from somehow strangling Harold to death but as soon as he moved, the figure's other hand moved up and Harold was levitated into the air, as if some invisible force was holding him there. Harold grabbed for his throat, it felt as though there were hands there choking him, squeezing his esophagus excruciatingly.</p><p>The being's hand relaxed then fell back to its side while Harold sucked in deep breaths of air, finally able to get his lungs working. "Now, give me what I want or it will be far worse for you the next time."</p><p>That voice… John knew that voice almost as well as his partner… His eyes narrowed as he remembered who it was. Staring hard at the darkened face the entity stated, "Yes… Mr. Reese, it's me…" pushing away its cloak it revealed the bone white, emaciated face of John Greer. "And I <em>will </em>get what I want this time."</p><p>John reached for his gun instinctively and in one breadth of a second, he’d fired, opening a hole through Greer's skull.  But immediately before he fell, John swore he saw the man smirk, make another fist then disappear. Harold plummeted to the ground, a loud thud as his body hit the floor.</p><p>John raced over to him, "Harold… Harold… are you okay?" he fell to his knees. "No… no… Harold!" he pleaded as he rolled his friend over and saw the blank stare of death boring a hole through him. "Please… Harold…" John started to sob and his head fell to his partner's chest.</p><p>"John?" he heard distantly. "John, it's me… wake up."</p><p>Suddenly, John sucked in a deep breath of air and his eyes flew open. He thrashed awake. "Harold!"</p><p>"John… I'm right here…" Harold said calmly. "It's okay… it was just a bad dream…"</p><p>John turned and looked at his partner sitting next to him, he lifted his hands to run his fingertips along his throat, along his jaw, making sure there were no markings or signs of a struggle. "You're fine…" John said quietly.</p><p>"Perfectly fine," Harold said with a smile. "Now, let’s try to go back to sleep. We've got a virtual Halloween party to attend tomorrow and I have a lot of work to do." He patted the side of the bed next to him. John crawled back in and snuggled closer to his partner. “Unless you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No, no I don’t even want to think about it again.” John sighed uneasily.</p><p>Harold smiled tenderly and placed a kiss against John’s head, petting his hair. “You don’t have to my darling.” Harold assured him. </p><p>"Do I still have to dress up since it's virtual?" John groaned, wanting to get his mind off his horrible nightmare.</p><p>"Of course John, it’s still a <em>Halloween</em> party,” he chuckled, “I'll be Dr. Fauci and I managed to put together a John Wick costume for yourself." Harold giggled.</p><p>John shook his head, “I’m pretty much John Wick every day, Harold,” he grinned, “and you’re practically Fauci… albeit a bespoke Fauci,” John laughed, “What else do you have in mind for me?”</p><p>“Well, you could always be Dr. Birx if you’d like.” Harold grinned from ear to ear. “I’d have to do some last minute shopping though.”</p><p>“John Wick it is,” John rolled his eyes. "What a pair…" John scoffed, smiling. "I wonder what Shaw and Root will think of our ‘<em>costumes’</em>…"</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll just be happy that we’ve agreed to attend,” Harold replied blithely.</p><p>John felt relaxed enough now to return to dreamland. "Happy Halloween, Harold," he sighed, drifting off to sleep against him.</p><p>"Happy Halloween, John." Harold kissed his forehead and turned off the lights, “Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>